New Additions
by Ana3498
Summary: Joliss has spent her life in a dog crate but is saved by winged kids.She meets the dark boy Fang and thinks she may be falling in love.But will Max or a past lover keep her from finding true love? Set about two years after Max.Sorry to all the Fax lovers!


**Yo dudes! I decided I'll start a new MR fanfiction, so tell me what ya think! O, by the way I'll have pics of everyone up soon. Also, if you like the Night World series, you should read my fanfic The Last One and the one my friend, Tania, posted on my account. She was to lazy to make her own account. Kids these days... Anyways...Disclaimer: Lay off! Everyone knows I'm not the freakin owner of Max Ride! Jeesh, you don't have to rub it in my face! Now presenting chapter one!**

**

* * *

Winged Saviors**

I was dragged out the room, forcefully of course. The hairy Eraser's claws dug into the skin on my bony arm. I tensed up as a response and his grip just tightened_. 'Don't show any weakness,' _I told myself. _'Stay strong; only the strong survive.'_ And I have to survive. I promised him. I gritted my teeth and dealt with the pain until they threw me into my stupid dog crate.

I stayed like that, a crumpled mess, for little while before totally going beserk. "I am sick of this!" I screamed while shaking the bars of my cage.

"Sick of what? The living conditions, the food, or should I say the lack thereof, the bad hygiene, the way they treat us? I can't possibly think of what you're sick of." I heard the voice and the sarcasm practically dripping off the words. I turned around in my cage, facing my younger brother. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real childish, Jo. It surprises me that I'm the youngest."

"Shut up." I tried to get as comfortable as I could in the cramped dog crate. "Hey Heather, you still breathing?" I heard a small 'yeah' from behind me. Heather was always the quiet one and was quite shy. In a place where people die on a daily basis, you need to ask those questions.

"So that's the way it is? You don't even care about me? I'm alive, too! I didn't bite the dust! I thought you loved me like a sister Joliss!" God, when does she ever stop over-reacting?

"Calm down, Liliana. I was just about to ask you that."

"So you still love me?" I heard her sniffle and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course Lil." That's when a huge boom came from the western part of the School. The ground shook and our crates rattled. I heard a female voice bark out orders and the doors to our room busted open. I pushed the hair out of my eyes but all I could see were dark figures in the dim light. Someone turned the lights on and sounded the alarm as a noisy ringing began. In all my years at this branch of the School, I don't think I ever heard the alarm. This must not be drill.

Six kids were in front of me, the oldest being a girl about my age. You could tell she was in charge. "Quick" ,she ordered, "we have to figure out if there are any we can take with us. Angel, are they all dead?"

"No." a younger girl with blonde curls said. "There are four. But none of them can fly." The leader nodded. "Nudge unlock those four dog crates. Quickly! The Whitecoats are coming!" A dark-haired girl with mocha colored skin came up to each of our cages and frantically unlocked them using some type of power she had. When we all got out of our cages, I took the time to look closely at each of them. There was the leader, who was tall and had caramel blonde hair. When I looked closer I noticed she had brown eyes and freckles. Then there was the Nudge girl, who reminded me of Heather except for her eyes. Heather's eyes are more cat-like, and are green instead of brown. I looked towards the blonde girl with blue eyes, I think her name is Angel, and to the boy on her right, who looked exactly like her. The last of the group were two boys, around my age, one with dark hair and eyes and the other with strawberry blonde hair and clouded blue eyes. I looked back at the leader and saw she was glaring at me. What's her problem?

"It's your hair." Angel said. Huh? "You're a red-head." she stated simply, like it was the answer to everything.

"So what…and did you just read my mind?"

"Yes I did read your mind. Max doesn't like you because you have red hair. Fang likes red hair. Max thinks Fang may like you because of your hair."

"Angel!" the leader, Max, exclaimed. Angel just smiled like and traced a little halo above her head.

I laughed and glanced over the two older boys. "I'm gonna take an insane wild guess that the goth kid is Fang. Am I right?" The guy next to him snickered and answered 'yeah'. I laughed again and sent an air kiss towards him. Max seemed really ticked off but didn't say anything to me.

"Fang, Gazzy, take the red-head. I'll take the youngest, Iggy can take the boy and I'm sure Nudge and Angel can handle the girl. Okay guys, move it!" As soon as the orders left Max's mouth, everyone set into action. Each of my arms were grabbed and we broke through the window, glass shattering and falling to the floor. Once we were secure in the air, I noticed the deep cut on my palm.

"Damn. You guys couldn't pick a safer exit?" I spoke aloud, not caring if anyone was offended by my comment. I looked up at Fang while blowing a piece of hair out of my face. Now that I could see him, I realized he was pretty hot. He had flawless skin, except for a few scars, serious, black eyes, silky hair, nice angular features, and he had that whole I'm-mysterious-but-oddly-attractive-and-interesting thing going for him. As far as I was concerned, he was any girl's type. '_Stop,' _I told myself. _'You promised you wouldn't love anyone like you loved him.' _But this wasn't love. I was just curious, right?

"So," I tried to start conversation. "Are you goth or emo?" I swear his eyebrow twitched the slightest bit as his stone-cold eyes turned to my chocolate brown ones.

"Ask me that again, and I'll drop you." Oh, so he wanted to be mean? I'll show him.

"Oh Fangy-wangy, is someone PMS-ing?" I laughed into the breeze.

"No, but I think I know a certain bitch that may be." I gapped at him.

"BURN!" Gazzy yelled. Fang smirked towards me and I glared at him. Great, I'm being saved by a douche-bag emo kid, who's girlfriend has problems with my hair color. Oh, and their posse of annoying, winged-kids. Couldn't be better.

* * *

**Kay well you guys know the drill...R&R? Please!**

**Peace,Love,Music**

**Ana3498**


End file.
